Sisters of Centium City
by TKDP
Summary: A collection of adorable sisterhood one-shots revolving around Skylar and Bree! (Not many chapters will be rated T)
1. Street Lights

**Welcome, come one and all! This is chapter one in a series known as 'Sisters of Centium City'. (Believe it or not, this story had the hardest title to come up with. I had to go to numerous book title websites before learning about consonant titles.) This story will be somewhat similar to Crossover Cuties, but first some background info. 1. If you noticed, I labeled Crossover Cuties as 'completed.' This is not NECESSARILY true, but first the most part is. I might write some more for Crossover Cuties, but truth was I wasn't inspired. Those other fandoms…they aren't ME, you know? I'm a writer for Lab Rats and Mighty Med (with the exception to Disney High which I AM continuing) and I need to accept that. So this story will probably be better than Crossover Cuties. 2. This story is SIMILAR to Crossover Cuties in the way that you can suggest stories you want me to do. You can give me prompt ideas, setting ideas, etc. 3. This story is DIFFERENT than Crossover Cuties in the way that I might not take your suggestion, and will only take suggestions I am inspired to write. Sorry, but this is the way it has to be. I don't want this story to be a flop, so I'm doing things my way, the way that works best for me. 4. Do NOT whine to me if I don't take your suggestion, or I can guarantee you'll see none of your suggestions in the future, unless someone else requests them. I might, or might not, tell you if I'm not taking your suggestion. I don't want anyone to be pestering me in the PM box, thank you very much. 5. Finally, this story is NOT romantic, I don't ship Skylar/Bree, I only like their sister bond, and decided to emphasize it. You see, I have always loved how girls can talk to each other and care for each other without things becoming a manliness competition. However, since boys are the main focus of Disney XD with only one female lead, I've never been able to explore this female caring idea, and I really want to do this now. I have another story coming soon too, a Wolfblood/Elite Force crossover. I might pause some of my stories to build on the new ones, sorry. There's a few stories where I haven't completed them, and haven't said 'complete' but you might as well consider them complete because those stories aren't going anywhere anytime soon.**

 **Okay, here's some character info. As you can imagine, the stories will center around Skylar and Bree. I'll also throw in Oliver as a side-kick type character most of the time, because I think they could have some good interaction with him. These stories will usually include Boji and Fang, but they'll rarely get any parts in the story, and for the most part will occasionally pop in to say something random. So rejoice OC haters! And sorry OC lovers!**

 **Another thing, (sorry, I know this AN is long) I'm putting a mini bio at the beginning of each one shot so you can get info on each one shot and what you want to read! I'll probably be making remakes of Brylar episodes, but mostly original chapters! Here's the first one:**

 ** _Title: Street Lights_**

 ** _Characters: Skylar, Bree_**

 ** _Time period: After Rise of Five, before Holding Out for a Hero_**

 ** _Does Skylar have powers? (Yes, this is its own section): No_**

 ** _Summary: When Bree catches Skylar on the terrace, out of her room, Bree gets curious and decides to have a little chat with her new friend._**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Warnings: None_**

 ** _Pairings: None_**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoy!**

You know it's a bad sign when the sound of loud snoring becomes the norm. This was something Bree Davenport had learned when she suddenly woke up from her capsule, no longer alerted of her friend's presence by her loud, ceaseless snoring.

Bree rubbed her eyes and combed through her chocolate brown hair with her fingers, looking around her new room through the fogged-up capsule doors (maybe she'd been doing some snoring herself). Unfortunately, from Bree's location (away from Skylar's bed to give the Calderan teen some privacy) she couldn't tell if Skylar was still in the room.

Worried, Bree carefully opened her capsule and tip-toed out, praying both that Skylar was safe in bed without the threat of Roman or Riker, and also that Skylar wasn't in bed so that she wouldn't be startled and melt Bree with her acid-spit.

When Bree neared the wall separating her from Skylar's bed she slipped on a pair of slippers, fearing the worst, and crept in.

Sure enough, the covers had been thrown off, and Skylar's slippers were missing. Bree bit her lip, muffling an anxious whine and rushed out of the room.

Bree ran down the stairs, hoping she wasn't waking the boys up, and looked around. For a second, her heart nearly stopped when she saw that the kitchen, dining table, and living room were devoid of a person's shadowy figure in the dark, until she noticed a small shape on the terrace. Hoping upon hope the person was Skylar, not Roman or Riker, Bree snuck over.

At first she thought to turn on the lights, but Bree decided against this when she thought of the sleeping people upstairs. Instead, she carefully slid open the glass sliding-door and watched her new friend.

Skylar was fearlessly sitting on the wall that was left windowless for now, gazing up at the sky. Bree heard Skylar sigh, and wondered if she was looking for something.

Bree approached behind Skylar, and not realizing what a mistake it was, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"AHH!" screamed Skylar, jolting from the sudden shock. The sudden jolt backwards had her gripping at open air for a non-existing arm-hold, about to fall off the wall, toward the street below.

"SKYLAR!" shrieked Bree, wrapping her arms around the girl's waste and pulling her back onto the terrace, away from near doom.

Bree kept Skylar in her tight embrace for some time, both panting and shivering from the sudden shock. Bree placed a hand against the side of Skylar's head, the latter of which was leaning against Bree's shoulder, seeking comfort from the sudden shock.

When she'd finally gained a sense of closure concerning Skylar's safety, Bree slowly panted. "What…are you doing…here?" She desperately wanted an answer to the question, but was still marveling over how surprised she was when she realized how crazed her emotions were in the short time she thought Skylar was going to die. Had she really grown that close to her in such a short time?

Skylar removed her head from Bree's shoulder and looked into her eyes, before quickly deciding against it and averting them, embarrassedly. "I-I…felt homesick," she said, softly.

"Why?!" gasped Bree, quickly wishing she could take back the hostile and frustrated tone in her voice. She was just so _scared_ , and partially angry at Skylar for giving a shock to her system worse than anything Krane had ever given her. However, she figured coming off as irate didn't help the situation when she noticed Skylar flinch.

"This city is so new to me!" cried Skylar. "The lights, the color, the…the _height_ , well, it's all so different from Philadelphia…" Her words broke off in a jagged gasp, as though she was trying to hold back as many emotions as Bree.

Bree sighed. "I get it, you're 'just a small-town alien girl,'" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Skylar shot Bree a crooked half-smile. "I guess. I just haven't experienced all the sights, sounds, and smells of a big city before."

"Neither have I…" murmured Bree.

"I figured," continued Skylar. "I could take some time to get to know the city on my own." She gestured to the place she'd been sitting, as though it was proof of her intentions.

"Maybe…I could join you?" she asked, slowly. She didn't want to push Skylar away from her alone-time, but wanted to offer a shoulder to lean on.

Skylar smiled, and nodded. "I'd like that."

Bree stepped off the terrace's ledge, and grabbed two chairs which she situated behind the ledge. She shot a quick look at Skylar, making it clear that _neither of them would be sitting on the ledge_.

Skylar nodded, and mumbled under her breath. "Got it."

Bree gave her a satisfied smiled, and sat down. Skylar took the chair to Bree's left and the two gazed across the city streets.

"Wow," said Bree. "I never realized how big this city really was."

"Me neither," said Skylar, breath taken. Bree figured Skylar hadn't been up long before Bree found her.

While on 'Rich-Man Mountain', as Perry called it, Bree had been so high up she'd seen the stars from their window every night. However, in Centium City there were no stars due to city air-pollution and skyscrapers blocking the sky. No matter, they could see way more than the stars when they looked down.

Scattered across the ground were street lamps flickering like a thousand fireflies, and cars battling for space on the road like a bunch of fighting dogs. Millions of people rushed by, despite it being near midnight, and shops boasted flashy signs advertising the 'best' food or products in the city.

"I've never been some place so bright," whispered Bree.

"It was only ever this bright on Caldera when two volcanoes erupted at once," responded Skylar. "Maybe 'small town alien girl' can't handle it…"

"Hey, you totally can," Bree shot back.

As the two returned to staring at the city below, Bree started humming a familiar tune that she was reminded of from the 'alien girl' comment. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…"

"Is that 'Don't Stop Believing'?" Skylar suddenly asked. "I remember Kaz calling it a 'cheesy old rock tune'."

Bree blushed. "Meh, I've always liked it. Plus, the song's really famous."

"Is it a big part of normo culture?" asked Skylar.

Bree chuckled. "I guess you could say so. American-normo culture, that is."

Skylar yawned, and leaned her head on Bree's shoulder. "Then sing it to me," she said, softly, as she batted her eyes to keep awake.

Bree shrugged, and continued the tune.

What had Skylar been worried about regarding the city? Oh yes, the sights, sounds, smells, lights, colors, and height. She'd almost forgotten, wrapped up in the moment. As her eyelids began to droop shut, it became harder to tell if she was sitting on a terrace or flying over the city. The only color was the soft blue of Bree's new night clothes as Skylar leaned against her shoulder; the only smells: Bree's quickly fading, flowery perfume; the only sound was the bionic girl's soft singing; the only sight was her friend's brown hair, which drooped over Skylar's face when Bree looked down to check on her, smiling ever so slightly.

And the only lights; the street lights that slowly dimmed as Skylar's vision grew darker…

 **So, what do you think? I think I did pretty well for chapter 1, what do you think? Like I said, I'm hoping to take a short break from editing/my other stories to add some chapters to this story before the inspiration dies out. XD! Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. Need for Sister

**I'm back, folks! Well, I'm feeling so inspired I'm going to try to update this story two or three times a week! (I bet that excites you. XD! I know I'm lazy.) Okay, before we begin, there's something I want to clarify. I received a PM saying that I sounded WAY too harsh in my last A/N. I myself don't think that's TOO true (because I try to be rude and sarcastic for humor and comedy, not to be a bully) but I can understand why you'd feel that way. You don't know me, and might think that's the kind of person I am IRL (which it's not). So, I'd like to apologize to ANYONE I offended (or confused) with my last A/N. That being said, I may or may not continue to write A/N's with my sarcastic humor, depending on how this apology is received. Feel free to put in your review if you think I was being harsh, or if you think I'm totally normal and I'm just freaking out over nothing. XD! Also, if there's another way you'd like me to address the readers, put that in the A/N too! I love hearing your thoughts, and I want to know how you like to be spoken to! Now, with that being said, let's move on to reviews and the description!**

 **Reviews:**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: (2 reviews) I'm glad you like the story idea, I do too! XD! Ah, well, you'll still see my OCs sometimes! That's great! I'll try to have that story posted soon! Oh yes, Moonlight will probably actually be updated tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Leo Corp: Haha, love you too! XD! I'm glad you like the idea and the title! XD! (The title was so difficult) I want to see more sisterly bond! XD! Well, I hope you think this should've been in the episode, too! I certainly think this chapter should've been canon…XD! I'm still waiting for a 'please come to Hollywood' email. I've already got my bags packed! XD! Well, I hope you enjoy this idea too! The crossover will be coming soon, don't worry! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aliqueen16: Glad you enjoyed! XD! I love the song, too. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: XD! I love fluff, so thanks! Thanks for the review!**

 **Angeline S: XD! Thanks, that's what I was going for! Sisterly cuteness! Oh, I LOVE the song, and I'm glad you and your OCs enjoyed! Thanks for the prompt, I might do it! ;)! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I do too! Cute and funny is what I strive for! ;)! I love it, too, and want to emphasize it in this series! Thanks for the review!**

 **WHOA! 8 reviews for chapter ONE?! You guys are TOO sweet. XD! Well, now I know I need to work extra hard for you lovelies!**

 **Description:**

 ** _Title: Need for Sister_**

 ** _Characters: Skylar, Bree_**

 ** _Time period: During Need for Speed_**

 ** _Does Skylar have powers?: Yes_**

 ** _Summary: Alternate ending to Need for Speed: Skylar's still rusty with her powers, so what happens when she has to race?! And will Bree still be there for her after all that has happened?_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Warnings: None_**

 ** _Pairings: None_**

 ** _Genre (I decided to add Genre as a category): Friendship, Humor_**

"I agree with Bree," said Tony. "The fastest girl should be the face of the shoes."

"Thank you!" sassed Bree, shooting a glare at Skylar.

"Which is why we're going to have a race!" announced Tony.

"Wait what?" asked Bree, a nervous edge to her voice.

"And whoever wins will get the shoe commercial, and be known as the fastest girl on earth!" Tony continued, stars in his eyes.

"I'm in," said Bree, trying to disguise anxiety.

"Let's do it!" said Skylar. Skylar immediately suppressed a tiny sliver of doubt that her powers would work. Bree had been training her to control her powers, so she was _definitely_ ready. So what if she exploded something two-or three hundred-times? The competition would cancel that out.

"They're in!" cheered Tony, "Haha! I love this!"

Once Tony was out of sight, Bree smirked and confidently pointed a finger at Skylar. "You're on."

"You know what? Bring it, Bree!" snapped Skylar. Now that her pride was in the race, there was no going back.

 **Later…**

"When I say 'go', you two will take a super-speed loop around the city and end up back here at the finish line," Tony said, as Skylar and Bree stretched from the starting point.

"Look on the bright side, Bree. When I beat you, you'll still have super-strength and flying to fall back on; oh wait, that's me," Skylar trash-talked. At this point, she'd all but forgotten her previous anxieties.

"Yeah, well when I walk barefoot at least I don't make children cry," Bree quipped.

Skylar gasped, offended by the hurtful remark.

"Ladies!" Tony cut off their argument, "On your mark…get set…GOOO!" he screamed.

Bree took off down the blacktop, thinking she would soon be announced as 'Fastest Bionic in the World.' However, she stopped short when she heard a loud crash. She turned around, and realized Skylar wasn't beside-or even behind-her.

Bree wondered if Skylar had taken off past her, but immediately dismissed that. Skylar couldn't possibly be faster than the human eye, could she?

Apparently not, for the next thing she heard was raucous laughter directed at the bush the snack table had been placed against.

Hoping that Skylar wasn't already halfway across the city (oh, who was she kidding, they both probably could've run ten laps around the city in this time), Bree turned around and slowly walked back, bracing herself for a possible view of Skylar at the winner's circle.

She was met with a different view entirely.

Skylar was sitting on the ground in front of the now collapsed buffet table, covered in food, with a face as red as a tomato (or maybe that was the strawberry frosting sliding down her cheek?). Skylar tried to hide her face, but it was too late. A recording device Bree was just now noticing appeared to have filmed the _whole_ catastrophe. A bunch of reporters had directed their camera in her direction, and onlookers were pointing and laughing.

Bree suddenly felt rage well up in her chest. _Her_ sister. They were laughing at _her_ sister. And Bree would _not_ stand for that.

"What is going _on_ here?!" Bree demanded, brashly.

"What's going on is this goof completely ran in the wrong direction!" a female reporter announced, through her giggles.

"If this is the standard for bionics, I'm questioning your leader," chuckled a male reporter.

"You're laughing, when reporters are supposed to keep a straight face. _I'm_ questioning _your_ employer," snarled Bree. The male reporter immediately shut up, and so did the female when Bree cast her the most violent glare one had ever seen. _Who are you to judge?!_

"Whoa, calm down Speedy McBig-Mouth," soothed Tony. "We don't want to _leave a bad impression_ on my sneaker company."

"Call me whatever name you want, but leave my sister _out of this_ ," snapped Bree.

Another person looked like he was going to comment something directed at Skylar, but Bree caught him first. "If you have a _nything_ to say to her, you can say it to _ME_." He too backed down from her vehement glare.

"Bree…it's alright…" murmured Skylar, looking like she was tempted to hide under the fallen table.

Bree sighed. "No, it isn't. You're my sister, and I should've listened to you. It should be me covered in food." Skylar gave a tiny smile that lasted for about five seconds before another reporter whipped out a camera to take a quick picture. Bree immediately blocked his view. "Don't make me punch out that camera!"

"When'd you become so wild?!" asked Tony, surprise eminent in his voice.

"When you messed with someone who means the world to me," Bree hissed, before taking out another camera with her fist.

Seeing this, a cop approached. "Excuse me ma'am, destruction of property is an offense."

Immediately the reporters turned their cameras at Bree, and she knew that 'Bionic Girl Gets Arrested' or some other phony tabloid cover would be all over the papers soon. However, she didn't care as long as the cameras weren't focused on humiliating Skylar.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the park," commanded the cop.

"Fine," said Bree, reaching down to take Skylar's arm. "But I'm _not_ leaving her." Bree immediately supersped off, Skylar in tow.

The cop looked like he was about to chase after them, but Tony held out a hand. "Nah, let 'em go. Besides, I already got enough footage to make a _fortune_ with America's Funniest Videos!"

 **Meanwhile:**

Bree finally stopped running, and Skylar took a deep breath. " _Please_ warn me before you're about to run!"

Bree smirked. "Sorry, but it looked like you needed me back there."

Skylar blushed. "I had it under control…"

"Oh right, I don't remember what portrayed that better, the old food or the crying!" snapped Bree.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I didn't cry…"

"Whatever," said Bree.

Quickly changing the topic, Skylar asked. "Why're we at Coldstone Creamery?"

"I wanted some ice cream," Bree said, simply. "Running in the sun makes me sweat."

Skylar gave Bree a look. "Really Bree? _Really_?"

Bree sighed. "Fiiiiine. _Maybe_ I thought we could talk, and ice cream seemed like the best way to calm you down. Besides, there's a hose out back, you can clean up without anyone seeing you."

"Do you really think I'd hose myself off behind an ice cream store in broad daylight?"

"Do you want to attract bugs and get more pictures taken?"

"Point taken."

Bree smirked, knowing that she'd won this argument. "I'll go order us some ice-cream."

 **Later:**

Bree and Skylar sat across from each other licking ice cream cones. Bree had gotten strawberry/chocolate flavor with caramel. Skylar had strawberry/vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

As they ate, they chatted about what had went down only ten minutes ago.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" asked Skylar. "About me 'meaning the world' to you."

Bree inhaled, but didn't say a word. "I'm sorry," Skylar continued, softly. "I'm sorry I wrecked your sneaker deal when I knew it meant so much to you."

Bree sighed. "Skylar, the sneaker deal was…cool, but nothing's more important to me than our friendship. It was horrible for me to cast your advice aside. I should be the one who's apologizing. You…you did nothing wrong, like always."

Skylar quirked an eyebrow. "Like always? What about when I shredded your purse, or broke your tablet, or even ripped your designer jeans-"

"You what?!" screamed Bree.

"Moving on…" muttered Skylar. "What I'm trying to say is you've been there for me no matter what. I wrecked all your stuff, but you forgave me. Now I wrecked your sneaker deal. I wish…I wish I didn't keep destroying things that are important to you…"

Skylar looked away sadly and wrested a hand on the table, holding her ice cream cone with one hand. Bree gently took her free hand, and forced Skylar to look at her. "Look, Skylar. You might be…unique, and you might break things, or act boyish, or be almost as pretty as-"

"Tony said I was prettier than-"

"He was being polite," interrupted Bree, as Skylar smirked. "But that's what makes you _you_. That's what you add to our friendship, and-even though I'm going to kill you for my jeans-I couldn't be happier."

Skylar's breath hitched, and she had to wipe her eyes to keep from crying at Bree's passionate speech. Bree smiled. "Come here, you."

Skylar and Bree stood up and embraced each other, while a few onlookers at the Coldstone Creamery clapped.

Suddenly, Bree felt a cold sensation against her back. "Skylar, are you still holding your ice cream cone?"

Skylar, still grinning, said. "Add that sweater to the list of things I've destroyed."

Bree immediately pulled back, and though she tried to force an annoyed look on her face, she couldn't stay mad at Skylar.

"One more thing," said Skylar, after they'd stared at each other for a long while, onlookers turning back to their ice cream.

"No, you may not destroy my jewelry," Bree reacted immediately.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant! I was going to say the reporters still got pictures of me. You _know_ they'll be all over the internet soon."

"Oh, I know," said Bree.

"What?" asked Skylar.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with stealing my commercial that easily, did you?"

 **The end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed, I personally had lots of fun with this chapter! I mean, I love to write comedy, though I don't think I'm too great at it. XD! (Well, the readers of 'Revenge' seem to beg to differ.) Oh well, I hope you like the story so far, remember to leave comments and requests! BYE!**


	3. Dollhouse part 1

**Hey! I'm finally back with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the short hiatus, I had some final exams. :P. (On a related note, turns out I have a college reading level! YAY!) Okay, well this chapter was a funny and random idea I had that I just CAN'T get out of my head! Well, here goes nothing! XD!**

 **Reviews:**

 **EmeraldTulip: You did, and you reviewed! XD! I love the sister stuff, but of course it had to be kinder than IRL sisters. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: Thanks! Don't worry, Moonlight isn't ending any time soon! I'm glad you understood! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aww, thanks! Well, I hope this one is even better than the previous, then! Aww, I try hard at humor, glad you notice an improvement! XD! Yeah, I think Tony's the name of the sneaker guy from the episode. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Don't Stop Believing is amazing, you should be glad! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad! I try to combine loving stuff and humor, so glad you enjoy! XD! Yeah, so do I! Who doesn't love protective Bree?! Aww, I'm glad you didn't think I was harsh! Thanks for the review!**

 **Starfire1572: Aww, that's so sweet of you! XD! I try to be modest, though! I'm glad you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I'm glad you enjoy, Brylar friendship is the best! (Though we all like Brylar competitiveness, too! XD!) Glad you like the title! I think I'm keeping it! I agree, air pollution is awful! I like the occasional visit to New York, but I could never live there like my family! XD! In the story, Bree's really glad Skylar's safe. Offset…not so much. XD! That song is great, no matter what! Thanks for the review!**

 **Angeline S: I'm glad! Don't worry, this story ain't ending soon! Thanks for the review!**

 **Whoa, you guys really flatter me! Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

 **Description:**

 ** _Title: Dollhouse part 1_**

 ** _Characters: Skylar, Bree, Oliver, Jamie, OC_**

 ** _Time period: Sometime after The List (not specified)_**

 ** _Does Skylar have powers?: Yes_**

 ** _Summary: Chase and Kaz are washing windows, Bree gets sent her old dollhouse, Jamie and Jenny are sent by Alan for a visit, Boji is putting together a new potion, Fang gets an early-morning snack, and Oliver's flying to London! Read to find out how these crazy events come together to form the biggest disaster Davenport Towers has ever seen!_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Warnings: None_**

 ** _Pairings: Minor Skoliver_**

 ** _Note: This episode is heavily based on 'Dollhouse', an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place that I just loved! Also, this story contains two characters: Jamie and Jenny. Jamie is the little girl from the Mighty Med episode 'It's Not the End of the World!' Jenny is my friend's OC, purpledolpin05, trust me, you'll love her! Finally, I recommend listening to the song 'Dollhouse: by Melanie Martinez' while reading._**

 ** _Genre: Humor_**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Bree Davenport walked downstairs to the kitchen of her apartment in Davenport Towers, surprised to see a note next to a box on the counter top. Wary, for this was how Roman and Riker announced an attack, Bree carefully opened the envelope, relieved at what she read.

 _'_ _To Bree: This is Mr. Davenport. Do you miss me? Who am I kidding, I'm sure the penthouse is a bore without my perfection. Anyway, while I was cleaning the basement, I found this thing! Yes, I'm talking about the content of the box. I'm buying the baby all new toys, and no offense, but this thing is a hunk of junk! The object in the box, not the baby. So, I decided to send it to you (once again, NOT the baby). Enjoy! Love: The man you know as a 'Glowing God', Mr. Davenport.'_

Bree nearly gagged at the ending of the letter, but couldn't help but grin. At first she was worried it was faked by Roman and Riker, but after she read the letter, she knew not even the greatest fraud could fake that letter. That was definitely, one hundred percent Davenport.

"Hey Bree!" said Boji, who had just come downstairs as Bree began to open the box. "Watcha got there?"

"Not sure, I'm about to check," murmured Bree. "What're you doing up this early."

"Well, I assume you were woken up by Skylar again," said Boji, with a chuckle. "I woke up to test a new potion!"

"Potion?" asked Bree, in confusion. "I thought Oliver said the superhero stuff 'wasn't magic'."

"Well, yes…" said Boji, slowly. "But I'm the former healer of my former pack. My elders passed down many potion recipes, and I thought I'd try some. Particularly one spell that no one's quite mastered yet."

"What is it?" asked Bree. Bree decided not to ask about the 'former pack' stuff, Boji didn't look like she wanted to talk about it.

"You'll see…" Boji purred, mysteriously, as she turned to a vial on the kitchen table. "Don't mind me, go ahead and open that old box."

Bree shrugged, and got some box cutters. She quickly tore open the top, and peered in. "No way! It's my old dollhouse!"

"Wouldn't Davenport want that for the baby?" asked Boji, only half paying attention.

"Nah, he wants to get all new stuff. Code for 'the most expensive off for the 'lucky baby' that carries his genes." Bree murmured, pulling the box out.

"What's that?" asked a new voice, belonging to Skylar who had also just come downstairs.

"Oh great, a girl's morning!" Boji murmured.

"Look who's up, Susie Snores-A-Lot," sniped Bree. "You really should see a doctor about that."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Skylar. "Why're you holding a tiny house? What could _possibly_ live in there?!"

"A special breed of mice that eats toes," said Bree, giggling at Skylar sudden terrified expression. "I'm kidding! It's a dollhouse, normo children, particularly little girls, like playing with them."

" _Why_?" asked Skylar.

"Kids just like to pretend to be adults, which is why they play with dollhouses or just play house," clarified Bree. "They like to control the dolls and pretend to run a household."

"What are dolls?" asked Skylar.

"Wow, I can't believe you never heard of dolls!" cried Bree, in surprise. "Childhood on Caldera must've been _horrible_."

"Hey!" snapped Skylar.

"Anyway," continued Bree, ignoring Skylar's annoyed expression. "Dolls are tiny people that-"

" _What?!_ "

"They're not real, Stupid!" said Fang, who had snuck downstairs to steal some early morning snacks.

"Says the wolf," snapped Skylar. "How do you even know what dolls are?!"

"I like to chew 'em!" said Fang, salivating. "I like to go to that park you snogged with Oliver at-"

"Did not!"

"And steal them from little girls!" continued Fang. "I chew them, and the girls cry for some reason. But dolls taste so good!"

"Fang, that's _horrible_ ," said Boji, disapprovingly.

"Nobody's perfect!"

"So, are dolls a big part of normo girl culture?" asked Skylar.

"I guess you could say so," said Bree.

"Can we try playing with it?"

"Skylar, no offense, but dolls are for little kids. I'm eighteen," said Bree.

"Fiiine," groaned Skylar, before suddenly saying. "Wait! You said dolls are for kids, but I saw Kaz playing with them just a few days ago!"

"There are exceptions for man-children," said Bree.

"Ugh…" Skylar groaned again, walking back upstairs. "You're no fun!"

Suddenly, the two of them were stopped by a letter that slid through the slot in the door. "That's strange," said Bree. "What more does Mr. Davenport want to say?"

"He probably sent a picture of himself to 'ease the pain of his absence'," said Skylar, snickering.

Bree and Skylar picked up the envelope, while Boji silently cheered. "It's finishes! It's finished!" she whisper-shouted, staring at the vial with the special, rare potion. "Now it just has to set!"

Boji quickly grabbed a sign in her teeth reading 'Do not drink', and flicked the sink on with her paws, washing away any grit that might've acquired from dealing with chemicals. "Ugh, it's easy to turn on the sink, but so hard without opposable thumbs!" She sighed. "I know it's wasteful, but one of the girls will turn the water off!"

Boji began to turn away, as Fang set off to the fridge, pulling out a giant ham he had seen Chase buy. Unknowingly, his tail accidentally knocked over the 'Do not drink' sign, and it washed down the sink. "Ooh!" Fang noticed the potion for the first time. "Smoothies! I'll set that up for me and my girl!"

Fang pulled out two cups from a lower kitchen cabinet, and poured the potion in. Luckily, Boji hadn't made it all the way upstairs and was able to stop a near-disaster. "FANG! What're you doing?!"

"My love!" Fang cried in surprise, almost dropping the ham. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed!"

"Leave the…err… _smoothie_ behind," said Boji, before whispering. "I'll explain in private," Pack secrets were pack secrets and Boji didn't want to reveal what she was making to everyone. However, she still did nuzzle Fang, who was holding the ham. "Still, this is _very_ sweet of you."

Meanwhile, Bree picked up the letter and read it aloud, with confusion. ' _From Alan: HELP ME! These girls are driving me CRAZY! I'm staying with my dad, Horace, Jamie, her mom, and Jamie's weird friend. I DON'T LIKE THEM! I sent them to Centium City. GIVE ME A BREAK! They make me sick, and so do you! They're coming at 1:00, be ready. P.S. amuse them, or they will amuse themselves. Trust me, you_ don't _want them to.'_

"What…" started Bree, slowly. "the heck?"

Skylar chuckled. "Oh, that's my friend Alan. Well, he isn't exactly a friend, but I knew him."

"Is he cute?"

"NO," said Skylar.

"Aww man," murmured Bree. "Oh well, looks like we're having some little girls over. I can't wait to braid their hair!"

"You can do that with Jenny," said Skylar. "I've met her, she's a total girly-girl. Jamie, however, is all tomboy."

"Then you handle her!" said Bree. "You like that kind of stuff."

"Agreed," said Skylar. "I really don't want to find out what'll happen if these girls aren't amused."

"Hey look!" said Bree, suddenly pointing out the cups of liquid that had been left out. After setting for a bit, the potion had changed from blue to a pomegranate-purple color. "What's that?"

"I thought I heard Fang say 'smoothies!'," said Skylar.

"Well, if he's not going to drink them, then why don't we?" asked Bree, excitedly.

"Sure!" said Skylar. "I love smoothies!"

"You like _all_ things sweet!" teased Bree, with a chuckle.

The two girls quickly drank up, then proceeded to head up to their bedroom. "Urgh," groaned Skylar, clutching her stomach when they were half way up. "I feel funny."

"So do I," mumbled Bree. "We really shouldn't have drank smoothies made by a wolf."

"I'm going to bed," groaned Skylar, breathing heavily to try to calm her roiling stomach.

"Me too," agreed Bree.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Kaz!" shouted Chase, who had just woken up. "What did you do!?" Chase had awoken to the sight of a _huge_ hole in the window. "That glass is unbreakable!"

"Yes…" said Kaz, "But it isn't un _burn_ able."

Chase groaned and rubbed his temples. "It's fine, I'll just get someone to help me fix the window," Chase still sounded annoyed, though.

"Ask Skylar, she can fly, and has superstrength," said Kaz.

"No!" shouted Oliver, approaching behind them. "No way! Nuh-uh! Not gonna happen! Kaz, _you_ help Chase fix the window. Chase, _stay away from Skylar!_ "

Chase rolled his eyes, and put his hands up in defense. "Whatever, I don't care as long as the window gets fixed!"

"Good!" said Oliver. _You schooled him!_

 **Later…**

Skylar woke up when she felt unbearably hot. She also felt oddly like something was crushing her, which was strange because she knew she was in bed.

Skylar slowly looked around, same sheets, same blanket…only now the blanket looked much thicker for some reason. Oh well, someone must've put another blanket on her when she was asleep. The good news was, her stomach had stopped hurting, so she was glad.

Skylar slowly looked up and was shocked to see a high ceiling. _Did I fall asleep in another room?_ wondered Skylar. Who would move her bed to another room?!

Skylar slowly got the sneaking suspicion that something wasn't right here. She slowly looked under the covers, and shrieked. _Her feet didn't even reach the back of the bed._ In fact, when she turned around her pillow looked _huge!_

Skylar screamed in terror, realizing with horror what must've occurred. She jumped when her pillow slowly fell forward, for fear the pillow would crush her. Unfortunately, Skylar's jump caused her to fall off the bed, and crash to the floor. "Oww…" groaned Skylar, rubbing her head. She gasped, her bed looked like a mountain!

Suddenly, she heard a scream in the adjacent room, Bree's room. "Bree!" shouted Skylar, using her superspeed to get to her sister as fast as possible. Surprisingly, because of her new height, it took Skylar about two minutes to get to Bree's room, while normally it'd only take half a second. Maybe even less than that!

There, standing in her capsule, was a very tiny, very terrified Bree. "Skylar! Everything grew!"

"No, Bree!" said Skylar, desperately tugging on the capsule door with her now-diminished superstrength. "We shrunk! I think it was Boji's potion!"

"Oh no," said Bree. Skylar had managed to open the capsule door, so Bree had heard exactly what Skylar said. "Are you telling me we drank a shrinking potion? WHAT!?"

"Come on, we need to get help!" cried Skylar.

"No way!" yelled Bree. "With our luck, one of the boys will step on us!"

"Let's at least go downstairs and find Boji," pleaded Skylar.

"Fine," said Bree. "But if a foot comes our way, I'm shoving you under and running!"

Descending the staircase was easier said than done. At first, Skylar ended up screaming in pain a second time when she fell head-over-heals down three steps. Eventually, they decided that Bree would lower Skylar down, and then Bree would jump down and be caught be Skylar. This method took hours, though, and before long it was one o' clock.

"Whew!" the girls groaned when they had reached the bottom, as they stretched out their limbs.

"What do we do now?" asked Bree.

"Uh…" Skylar scanned the room, but it seemed that Oliver was in another room along with Boji and Fang, and her limited view point didn't allow her to see Chase and Kaz on the terrace. However, she did notice that Bree had set the old dollhouse on the floor, and got an idea. "The dollhouse!" Skylar cried, joyfully. "Let's go in there!"

"What?!" asked Bree. "That's stupid, Skylar!"

"Why?"

"Uh…it just is, okay?!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Bree! Come on, the dollhouse door is just our size, and I'm willing to bet the furniture will be too! It's perfect!"

"Fiiiine," Bree groaned. "But when this blows up in your face, don't come crying to me."

"I have to," said Skylar. "There's no one else my size to come crying to!" Bree stuck her tongue out at Skylar, seeing her point.

"Fine, let's just go in."

The two girls arrived at the door to the dollhouse, which now looked like a mansion to them. "Let's go in!" Skylar cheered, throwing the door open and dashing in. Bree unwillingly followed, muttering under her breath.

Someone must've cleaned the dollhouse, because despite years of neglect the only signs of the dollhouse being old was some chipped paint and peeling 'wallpaper'. "This is so cool!" Skylar's voice echoed throughout the dollhouse, giving Bree the creeps. "Everything's mini! Like us!"

"Skylar, get back here!" shouted Bree. "This place is freaking me out, let's just go!"

Without working lights or pipes, the dollhouse had a disturbing, 18th century feel to it. Bree wasn't enjoying turning around at the slightest sound, but Skylar didn't seem to be bothered at all. "Look!" she cried, throwing open a plastic cabinet. "Plastic food! It's our size, too!"

"Oh yeah, go ahead and try to eat it," grumbled Bree, leaning against a table and studying herself. Now that she thought about it, she didn't look or amount to a 10 inch Barbie so much as a 3 inch dolly little girls would be given. The dollhouse wasn't even one of those swanky Barbie Dream Houses, just a modest doll mansion. She heard a noise, suddenly, and turned. "I didn't mean it literally!" cried Bree, when she realized Skylar actually tried to eat the food.

"You didn't tell me it wasn't edible!" defended Skylar.

Bree rubbed her temples. "Even if it _was_ edible, it's been sitting there for years!"

"So?"

"And you were going to _eat_ it."

Skylar shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs."

"Knock yourself out," groaned Bree, walking into the doll living room and sitting on one of the tiny-or large, in Bree's mind-couches.

She looked around, doll-sized chairs, doll-size carpet, doll-size draped, doll-sized _everything_. And it all fit Bree perfectly. The thought made Bree cringe. Even as a little girl, Bree hadn't been huge on dollhouses. She liked dolls, yes, dressing them up and pretending they were older versions of herself, the person she wanted to be one day, but she was never fond of the houses themselves.

Bree stood up, and walked over to a doll fireplace, sporting a sticker, stuck in the fire place crookedly, of a fire. "No warmth from that," muttered Bree, rubbing her arms. There was no heating system either, of course.

Bree looked up at the TV on the doll mantelpiece and grinned. She had always thought doll TV's were funny, they basically were a pyramid, each side sporting an image, that would flip when a button was pushed. Each time the screen flipped, it was supposed to represent the channel changing. Bree clicked the button, now as big as her hand, and the image flipped from that of three cartoon kittens to a haunted house surrounded by cartoon ghosts. Bree shuddered, and clicked the button again. The ghostly image flipped to that of a cartoon girl with a microphone singing. Music played from a speaker set into the back of the fireplace. Bree smiled, imagining the image was a dollhouse knock-off of 'American Idol'.

Bree continued to search the main floor, which was basically a dining room, complete with a table, chairs, and place-settings (plates, knives, forks, and spoons all stuck to a placemat), a kitchen, containing a fake sink, fridge with stickers of foods, and counter, and the living room. Despite the music blaring from the fake TV, which had long since turned off, Bree didn't find any other objects that could turn on or make noise. This disappointed Bree, but she was at least glad she had an idea of where any sudden noises came from.

Sighing, Bree traipsed up the stairs, where Skylar was making a ruckus in the doll bathroom. "None of the appliances work!"

"Of course not, Skylar," groaned Bree. "It's a dollhouse!"

The dollhouse' bathroom had a toilet with no water, a sink that didn't work but had opening cabinets, and a shower/bath combo.

"You know," murmured Skylar. "We could actually use the bath if it were filled up with water."

"Skylar, come on," groaned Bree. "We really should get out of here. One of the boys is probably in the _real_ living room right now!"

"Fiiine," groaned Skylar. "But first I want to show you the doll bedroom! It's so cool!"

Skylar immediately raced into the bedroom before Bree could object. Bree reluctantly followed Skylar into the bedroom, which had another fake TV, a dresser that didn't open, a closet, and naturally a bed. Bree sat down on the bed, but quickly stood. "This is just a hunk of plastic carved to _look_ like a bed! You could never sleep in this!"

"It's still cool!" defended Skylar. "Plus, the pillows and blanket are real!"

"The blanket is hot glued to the end of the bed," objected Bree.

"Whatever," said Skylar, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We can go, if you want."

 **Meanwhile…**

The door swung open, and Jenny and Jamie charged in. "AHH! Intruders!" shouted Chase, when he saw the girls.

"Take my stuff, loser!" shouted Jamie, throwing her bags at Chase who was immediately knocked over.

"Mine too!" added Jenny, throwing her bags onto Chase, who was now under a pile of bags on the floor.

"What're we gonna do?" wondered Jamie.

"Meet the superheroes, duh!" cried Jenny.

"Nah, I already know them," said Jamie. "They're boring. What's that?" Jamie immediately forgot what she was talking about and pointed at the dollhouse.

"Ooh! A dollhouse!" squealed Jenny, "Those are so much fun!"

"Ugh, sounds like girly-girl stuff," groaned Jamie.

"Let's just play with it! You'll like it!" argued Jenny, stooping down to open the dollhouse.

Bree and Skylar, now in the living room, immediately froze. Because of their small size, Jamie and Jenny didn't recognize them. "EEP!" Jenny squealed. "It has real dolls too! The Elite Force must've wanted to surprise us!"

Holding absolutely still so as not to give themselves away, Bree and Skylar exchanged horrified glances. "Let's play with the dollies!" squealed Jenny.

"Fiiine," groaned Jamie. "Maybe you can tell me what all the fuss is about over those cheap pieces of plastic."

Bree and Skylar both got offended looks, but quickly shook it off wondering why they felt offended. "Okay, but first let's get them into some prettier clothes," said Jenny. "I love dressing up dolls!"

Still without moving, Bree and Skylar carefully muttered two words. "Oh no."

 **And…looks like there'll be a part 2! I know this is a crazy idea, but role with me. I think this'll be fun, funNY, and ridiculous. XD! It's really hard to picture Bree and Skylar this way…but I kind of like it! XD! I love comedy! Well, all questions will be answered next chapter, but some can be answered by logic! Bye for now, I'm going to an amusement park in two days!**


	4. Dollhouse part 2

**I'm back! Now you can get the answer to the overwhelming question: What the heck is TKDP thinking?! XD! Hope you enjoy, reader-folks!**

 **Reviewies:**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks for the review!**

 **Angeline S: I'm glad you enjoyed! I don't know who Sadie or Dawn are, but I hope they liked it! XD! I'll definitely keep going, thanks for the review!**

 **Purpldolpin05: Nice! I hope you continue to read in the future! XD! Oh no…Mini Bree: SM'OLIVER'S MINE! Tiny Skylar: NO MINE! Chase: You two are BOTH stupid! Never drink something without consulting the label! Tracy: You're the only one who does this, nerd. XD! Of course Bree would mention that, this IS Bree we're talking about. XD! Well, who knows? ;)! We might get some ships! I'm glad I portrayed Jenny well, I hope to continue to! Thanks, I had a good time! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aliqueen16: Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: XD! It hasn't been THAT long since I updated, has it? XD! Glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, I'll continue Unaccompanied Minors around Christmas time. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you got the memories, I did too as I wrote. It's been so long since WOWP, I feel so old! XD! I never really loved Barbies (though I did have a Dream House), though I ADORED MLP for my whole childhood. It was so great, I loved those ponies! Yeah, I keep all my old stuff because I can't bear to get rid of it, I want my children to play with my old MLP playsets when I grow up! Such wonderful memories…really? I did Teen Beach Movie scenes with my MLPs! XD! I made Lela a Pegasus pony, since her head is in the clouds, and Mack an earth pony, since she's very down-to-earth. My sister and I filmed the ponies and played TBM music! XD! Good times…Well, that was a nice trip down memory lane! Oh trust me, Skylar and Bree are in trouble. Jenny and Jamie are wild, and Alan had good reason to send them away…plus he may or may not be dealing with seven cousins, too. (I have a headcanon that Alan is related to the Diaz's from Stuck in the Middle. XD!) Sorry, but as long as Jenny's around, there WILL be dress up! XD! I don't mind long reviews, I loved a gimps into the past. XD! Thanks for the very kind review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Yeah, poor Bree and Skylar! XD! I was never too into dolls either, just ponies. XD! Let's hope they don't! Well, Skylar always seems to be surprised and in wonder by new normo objects, so I was like 'why not'? Jenny is! (Starts playing 'Teddy Bear' by Melanie Martinez. Wait, were we not talking about Melanie Martinez? XD!) Jamie is similar (and Jordan will be mentioned. ;)!) Yeah, I put a fair amount of Foji in part 2, too. ;)! YES! SKOLIVER! Well, who knows what'll happen? Yes! Dollhouse! So we WERE talking about Melanie! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, so many long, thoughtful reviews! Thanks guys!**

 ** _Title: Dollhouse part 2_**

 ** _Characters: Skylar, Bree, Oliver, Jamie, OC_**

 ** _Time period: Sometime after The List (not specified)_**

 ** _Does Skylar have powers?: Yes_**

 ** _Summary: Chase and Kaz are washing windows, Bree gets sent her old dollhouse, Jamie and Jenny are sent by Alan for a visit, Boji is putting together a new potion, Fang gets an early-morning snack, and Oliver's flying to London! Read to find out how these crazy events come together to form the biggest disaster Davenport Towers has ever seen!_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Warnings: None_**

 ** _Pairings: Minor Skoliver_**

 ** _Note: This episode is heavily based on 'Dollhouse', an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place that I just loved! Also, this story contains two characters: Jamie and Jenny. Jamie is the little girl from the Mighty Med episode 'It's Not the End of the World!' Jenny is my friend's OC, trust me, you'll love her! Finally, I recommend listening to the song 'Dollhouse: by Melanie Martinez' while reading._**

 ** _Genre: Humor_**

 **A few minutes later:**

"This is…" Bree began, slowly. She was now wearing, thanks to Jenny, a poufy pink dress with a lace hem, tulle lining, and a silver, sparkly bow around her waist. There was a matching pink bow in her hair, and her feet donned rose ballet flats with a flower on the toe.

"Painful and humiliating?" finished Skylar, in a questioning tone. Skylar was wearing a blue dress with a tulle lining, a flowery pattern etched into the skirt. She had a pastel-plaid, thick bow ties around her waist, and her hair was tied up into puffy pigtails with pink ribbons. Her own feet donned Mary-Janes and white socks, with a pink bow at the top, which kept falling down.

"Exactly," sniped Bree, shooting Skylar an angry glare.

Jamie and Jenny had left to go get snacks, so Bree had plenty of time to chastise Skylar about her decision to enter the dollhouse in the first place.

"What were you thinking!" hollered Bree. "Thanks to you, we're stuck being two crazy little girls' play things!"

"Don't blame me!" yelled Skylar. "It was your idea to drink the shrinking potion in the first place!"

"Don't go changing the subject!" snapped Bree. "How was I supposed to know it was a shrinking potion?! You didn't even have to drink the shrinking potion! Don't go trying to throw blame around!"

Skylar sat down on the doll bed, and placed her head in her hands. "Breeee…" Skylar moaned. "You have to think of something!"

"Me?!" shouted Bree. "You're the one who messed up! Besides, I don't know all this hero-voodoo-magic stuff!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Chase," grumbled Skylar.

Bree threw her head back in frustration, and slowly paced across the room. "We're going to be fine…we're going to be fine…" Bree repeated that phrase to herself, as though she thought that'd help.

Skylar looked up at Bree, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown. "Bree, I'm worried. As dolls, everything is so much more dangerous! We could be thrown, or stepped on, or sat on…"

"I _really_ hope Kaz doesn't decide to sit down somewhere…" muttered Bree, hoping she wouldn't be squished by the hygienically challenged boy.

Bree sighed, and eventually sat down on the bed, putting an arm around Skylar, who was trying to control her breathing. "It's going to be okay," whispered Bree. "We can just find a way to alert Jenny and Jamie of who we are."

"No!" shouted Skylar, causing Bree to give her a confused look. "We'll scar them for life! How do you think you'd feel at their age if your toys came to life!?"

"Well I'd-" Bree began, in an annoyed tone, before she stopped to think. "…be scarred for life," Bree finished, quietly.

"Exactly," said Skylar. "For their sake, we should just tough it out."

"Fiiiiiine," groaned Bree. "But if anyone gets dunked in the toilet, it's going to be _you_."

"Whatever," Skylar rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the two super powered teens stood stalk still, noticing the younger girls had returned. "EEEP!" squealed Jenny. "It's playtime!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Jamie. "I call the doll with the pink dress. I don't like the other doll's highlights."

"Hey!" whisper-shouted Skylar, before Bree quickly jabbed her in the waist.

"Fine by me," said Jenny. "I wanted the other doll, anyway!"

"I'm naming my doll…Sam," said Jenny. "That's a gender-neutral name. We need more of those!"

"Whatever," said Jenny, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm naming mine Pinkie!"

"She's not even wearing pink!"

"Fine, then…Princess!" declared Jenny, proudly.

Skylar face palmed, then quickly returned to her previous position as Bree snickered. "Princess. I could get used to calling you that."

Jamie quickly grabbed 'Sam' and ran off. "Come on, Sam. We've got some games to play!" Bree's laughter lodged in her throat, as Skylar waved tauntingly from the dollhouse, mouthing 'bu-bye'.

"Have fun!" shouted Jenny. "Me n' Princess are gonna have a fashion show!"

Skylar groaned and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a _long_ day.

 **Bree's Day:**

Jamie immediately ran into a large, open room and grabbed a Frisbee. "This is gonna be real fun!" squealed Jamie, as she tied Bree to the Frisbee.

Jamie threw the Frisbee, and it soared across the room with a terrified Bree attached. Bree wanted to scream, but she couldn't blow her cover so she just bit her tongue.

Eventually the Firsbee crashed into the wall, and Bree was sent clattering to the ground, practically squashed under a Frisbee.

"That was awesome!" shouted Jamie. "But you know what? This would be even more awesome at the park!"

Jamie ran downstairs, found Chase, and dragged him towards the door. "Come on, nerd!"

"Hey, I'm busy!" shouted Chase.

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Jamie, shoving Chase out the door.

When the two reached the park, Jamie immediately started throwing the Frisbee again, resulting in Bree hitting dirt, pavement, birds' nests, and even falling into a mud puddle. The most terrifying moments were when she got attacked by an angry squirrel, and when the Frisbee landed in a garbage can that had clearly recently been used to dispose of a picnic.

Jamie was having the time of her life, while Bree would be returning battered, bruised, smelly, and muddy.

 **Skylar's Day:**

Jenny excitedly grabbed Skylar and placed her on a rotating, doll-sized platform, and posed Skylar in front of a mirror. Skylar groaned softly, ' _Looks like this is outfit number 36!'_ Jenny had been dressing Skylar in everything from dresses to sleepwear, yet everything had somethings in common. For one, not one clothing piece didn't contain pink, pastel, or ribbon. Everything was either glittery or flowery, and Skylar would be wearing _none_ of this if she had a choice.

"You look _sooo_ cute!" Jenny crooned to 'her doll'.

' _Yeah, yeah, whatever_ …' Skylar thought.

"Hmm…" murmured Jenny. "I've got an idea! I'm gonna give you a makeover!"

' _Yippee,'_ thought Skylar, sarcastically.

Jenny immediately went to her bag and grabbed a makeup kit, then proceeded to smear the makeup across Skylar's face. Skylar cringed, knowing the lipstick had ended up on her cheek as well, and that the eyeshadow probably lined her entire eye. Despite all this, Jenny still squealed. "Perfect!"

Jenny then put her makeup kit back into her bag, and pulled out a hairbrush. She sat Skylar down on her lap, and began to brush (or more accurately, yank) Skylar's hair. Skylar bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

"Your hair is so messy!" commented Jenny. "Maybe I should just yank it all out and replace it with yarn!"

Skylar's mouth dropped, but luckily she was facing away from Jenny so Jenny couldn't see. She wanted to cry, the situation felt so hopeless.

Then Skylar's hope returned.

"What do you have there, Jenny?" asked Boji, as she entered the living room.

"My new dolly!" squealed Jenny.

"How adorable!" cried Boji. "May I see your doll?"

"Sure Ms. Wolf!" said Jenny, throwing Skylar towards Boji. Skylar yelped in terror as Boji caught her in her _mouth_.

Boji dropped Skylar on the ground, before gasping as she inspected the doll. "J-Jenny, honey, why don't you get a juice box while I watch your doll?"

"Cool! I'm thirsty, anyway. Been spending all day with Princess!" responded Jenny.

"Y-yes, err, _Princess_ is a very…unique looking doll," responded Boji, anxiously.

As soon as Jenny entered the kitchen, Boji dropped down to eye level. "Skylar, _what happened?!"_ screamed the wolf.

"Your shrinking potion, that's what happened!" snapped Skylar. "You couldn't have come any sooner! Make an antidote, _please_!"

"Wait…the potion worked? It worked! It worked!" Boji cheered, jumping and spinning in circles."

"Boji! Stay on task! _The antidote_!"

"You're lucky I have one!" snapped Boji, running over to the counter where she'd been preparing the potion. Unfortunately, Boji's tail knocked the recipe into the air, and a sudden wind gust blew it onto the terrace.

"Get that antidote!" screamed Skylar, as Boji chased after the paper. Unfortunately, due to the broken window, the paper easily disappeared over the edge and into the city.

"Boji!" screamed Skylar. "You have to find that paper!"

"I-I will! I promise I'll devote my whole evening to it! Calm down!" pleaded Boji.

"Thanks," sighed Skylar, releasing a worried breath as Boji ran out the door to the city below. Hopefully a wolf in the city could be explained…

"I'm back!" squealed Jenny, continuing her one-sided conversation with the supposed doll. "Now it's time to brush your teeth!"

Skylar shuddered, fearfully, as Jenny came at her with a toothbrush larger than her head.

 **When Jamie returned…**

Jamie tossed Bree into the dollhouse, causing Bree to hit a dresser, knock the dresser over, and practically get crushed underneath it. Immediately Jamie ran over to the kitchen to see Jenny and steal cookies.

"Ugh," groaned Bree, as Skylar strenuously lifted the dresser. "I had the toughest day ever!"

"I bet mine was worse," grumbled Skylar. "Jenny played dress-up with me _all day_."

"Oh yeah, well Jamie dropped me in a trashcan," argued Bree.

"She gave me a makeover! _With markers_."

"I got attacked by a rabid squirrel!"

"She's yanking my hair out with her brush! She wants to replace my hair with _yarn_!" cried Skylar.

"Jamie threw me at a wasp's nest!"

"Jenny burned me with her curling iron!"

"She used my hair as a paintbrush!" cried Bree, gesturing to her now blue-and-brown hair.

"I had to drink out of a _bottle. You don't know what that does to your SOUL!"_

"Fine, let's just agree _both_ of us had the worst day ever," compromised Bree.

"We're back!" squealed Jenny and Jamie, coming to sit in front of the dollhouse.

"Ooh, let's play a game where Princess is Sam's younger sister!" suggested Jamie.

"I bet Sam would be a very nice sister," said Jenny.

"Nah, I was thinking one of the really mean ones," Jamie said, slightly maniacally, as she chuckled at the thought.

"Nuh-uh!" said Jenny. "Dolls are supposed to be nice! I've got an idea, let's have Princess sit in Sam's lap!"

Jenny seated 'Sam' on a chair, and placed 'Princess' on her lap. Skylar gave Bree a horrified look, and mouthed, ' _We NEVER speak of this.'_

 _'_ _Agreed,'_ Bree mouthed back.

As the two girls moved Bree and Skylar to 'walk' and 'talk and 'eat', they chatted with each other. "We should invite Spin and Bob over!" suggested Jenny. "I'm sure they'd love to play!"

"No way, boys are gross," grumbled Jamie.

"Are you embarrassed about your _CRUSHIE_ on _SPINNY_?" Jenny asked, giggling.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to call him 'Spinny'…but I-I don't have a crush!" cried Jamie. "I don't want his stink-bomb presence to wreck the room!"

" _Jamie and Spin, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"_ Jenny sang, before Jamie slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't. Say. It."

Jenny gulped, and shut her mouth.

"You shouldn't tease me, or I'll let everyone know you like 'Bobby Burger'."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Besides," continued Jamie, forgetting the whole conversation. "We shouldn't invite the boys because boys don't like dolls, they like to rip the heads off dolls!" Bree and Skylar exchanged horrified looks, neither liking what they were hearing. Skylar griped Bree's hand a little tighter, anxious.

"So do you!" defended Jenny.

"That's fair," murmured Jamie.

"Bree, we need to think of-" whispered Skylar.

"Shush, this gossip is getting _good_!" whispered Bree.

"So…what do we do with the dolls when we leave?" asked Jamie, changing the topic.

"I know!" cried Jenny. "Let's keep them! I'm sure the Elite Force won't mind, they're too old to play with dolls."

"Well…I mean, there _is_ Kaz…"

"He really needs to find a girlfriend."

"I'm trying to set him up with this blonde girl from Philadelphia I met once!" said Jamie. "I met her, she's a lot like me!"

"Cool!" said Jenny. "Next time I visit you in Philly, let's work on setting Kaz up!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. Oh well, if Skylar and Bree had to suffer, so did Kaz!

"I actually think keeping the dolls could be cool…for you," said Jamie. "I'm selling mine for a new skateboard! I met a guy on the corner, he sells skateboards _real_ cheap!" Bree's look changed from shock to fear.

"Isn't that the guy who sells solid gold watches for ten bucks?"

"That's the one!" exclaimed Jamie. "He seems trustworthy…"

"I like my doll, but…I have some complaints to the manufacturer." Said Jenny.

"Here we go," muttered Skylar, rubbing her temples, ready for a hit to the old self-esteem.

"Princess's hair is so messy! I'm thinking about replacing it with yarn!" cried Jenny.

"So, why don't you? It won't look as real, but if you don't like it, you could just melt the doll down, it's just plastic," mused Jamie.

"Or I could donate her to a needy child."

"Or that," murmured Jamie, waving a hand dismissively.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Plus, Princess's feet are flat, I like dolls with feet stuck in the high-heeled position!"

"Like a Barbie?" asked Jamie. "Girl, that kind of stuff sets women back fifty years!"

"I know, but I like doll heals!"

"Well, you can just yank her feet off and replace them, most dolls have detachable limbs."

"Good idea! I can also replace her legs with ones that are less hairy," said Jenny.

Bree snickered, as Skylar, at this point, looked like she was going to throw up.

"Hey girls, what're you doing?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

"Hey Oliver," said Jenny. "Wanna see my doll? She's really cool!"

"Sure!" said Oliver. "Bree didn't tell me this dollhouse had dolls in there."

"Well, they do! They have long hair and tiny ears!" squealed Jenny.

"Uh, mine has ears that fit her body, I think yours was a manufacturing error," said Jamie.

Skylar resisted the urge to face-palm. Not another comment about her ears!

"Elf ears," Bree snickered, as Jenny handed Skylar to Oliver.

"Now that you mention it, Oliver, I haven't seen Bree _or_ Skylar all day! I thought they'd want to hang out with us…" Jamie whined, disappointed. Bree actually felt a little sorry for the girl who was probably now living in a crammed home in the bad part of Philadelphia, if she was living with Alan (and his father). That was, until Jamie pulled out a red can of paint, dipped Bree's head in, and caused her hair to turn purplish.

"I'm sure they'll show up at some point," Oliver quickly said, to fend off any tears.

' _If only they knew'_ , thought Skylar, sadly.

Oliver held tiny Skylar in his palm, inspecting her, until he clenched his fist in shock. Skylar gagged, and Oliver quickly loosened his grip. "Uh, girls, could I go to the kitchen with your doll?"

"Why is everyone so fascinated with my doll?" groaned Jenny, before grumbling. "Go ahead." She waved Oliver away, and Oliver ran with Skylar in his hand into the kitchen.

"Skylar?!"

"Yes…" Skylar muttered, embarrassedly.

"What happened to you?!"

Skylar sighed. "Boji made a shrinking potion that Bree and I drank."

"Bree's the other doll?"

"Yup, now you know why we haven't been seen all day, Jamie and Jenny don't recognize us. Well, it probably helps that Bree's face is probably purple. Wait…how did you recognize me, anyway? You don't have supersenses or sight, like Boji, and I'm dressed completely differently!"

"You can say that again…" muttered Oliver. "But I could recognize your face anywhere."

Skylar blushed, luckily that was hidden by the twenty layers of blush Jenny had applied to her cheeks. "Well, I need your help."

"Wait, I've got to ask, does a bush look like a tree to you?"

"Yes, and a pillow looks like a mountain. Stay on task!" snapped Skylar.

"Sorry, this is just really distracting…and funny, too," snickered Oliver.

"Don't laugh at me!" Skylar pouted. "This is why I didn't ask Kaz for help! That, and you were the most readily-available person."

"Thanks…?" asked Oliver. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Fly out to a toy store and get identical dolls, and identical outfits to what Bree and I are wearing."

"Skylar, I-I'm busy, and…"

"Oliver, _please_ ," pleaded Skylar. "I really need your help. Jenny and Jamie want to keep us, and Jamie's going to sell Bree, and the boys are probably going to rip our heads off, and Jenny's yanking my hair out, a-and…"

Skylar's breath hitched, and Oliver quickly interrupted her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I can…put my plans on hold, I'll go look for the doll stuff."

Oliver listened as Skylar described Bree's outfit, and Oliver made a mental note of what to get.

"Okay, I'll leave immediately," said Oliver, when Skylar had finished.

"Great, just…one more thing," said Skylar. "Please don't tell the others…i-it'd be too humiliating."

"I promise I won't," said Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver," said Skylar, as she spread her arms out. Even with her arms wide, the length was only a few centimeters.

"Uh…" mumbled Oliver, wondering how to go about this. Eventually he just planted his nail against the kitchen counter, with his second finger straight down. Skylar came over and wrapped her arms around his finger. God, she was so tiny!"

Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation, and realized Skylar had kissed his finger. It felt like someone had simply batted an eyelash against his skin, the touch felt so light.

Oliver blushed, and made for the door with Skylar. "Wait, before I go…can you use a thimble as a chair?"

"OLIVER!"

"Alright, I'm going!" protested Oliver, handing Skylar off to Jenny and leaving.

 **Later that night…**

After Jenny and Jamie headed up to bed, Bree groaned, and sat down on the doll bed. Jamie had haphazardly tossed her into the dollhouse bedroom, causing her head to collide with the interior wall. It was Jenny who had placed Bree in the doll bed.

Jenny had dressed Skylar in a lacy, stupid-looking doll nightdress, while Jamie just left Bree's clothes on. Jamie wasn't one for dress-up, more like rough play. Bree knew she shouldn't blame Jamie, after all, it _was_ just a part of Jamie's personality, but it was hard to be logical when you have a mild concussion!

Skylar groaned, and Bree turned to look at her sister. "Jenny's been holding onto me _all day_! My legs are so stiff, I rarely move them!"

Seeing that Skylar was in some obvious pain, and knowing that Bree's legs had been _forcefully_ bent all day, Bree decided to help her sis out. "Hold on a sec."

Bree ran into the doll bathroom, and grabbed a towel. Luckily, the towels were real cloth! Bree rushed back to the bedroom, and gently wiped Skylar's face with the cloth until most of the gunky makeup had been removed.

"There," Bree said, quietly, when all the makeup was gone. "You look better without it, anyway."

Skylar smiled. "Thanks Bree." Then she yawned, and laid down in the doll bed.

"Don't face me when you sleep, I prefer my face intact," teased Bree, laying down beside her.

Bree gently twirled one of Skylar's dorky little pigtails until Skylar slapped Bree's hand away. "You're so boyish, _you_ should be the doll Jamie plays with…"

"Uh, I prefer keeping my limbs attached, thank you very much."

Skylar tossed and turned in bed. "Ugh, you were right," groaned Skylar. "This bed really _is_ uncomfortable."

"Well, this is what we get for sneaking into an old dollhouse."

"A plastic bed?"

"Figure of speech, Sky, figure of speech."

Luckily, the two girls were tired enough from their eventful day that they fell asleep in no time. However, Bree seemed to forget her rule about Skylar facing away, because soon the two sisters had snuggled together, getting more comfort from each other's presences.

In a short time, Boji slipped into the penthouse, weary and sore. She ambled into the kitchen and ran her legs under the sink water, washing them clean of blood, and then proceeded to lick the bite marks until they didn't sting.

Boji had yet to retrieve the desired antidote, but she had found the alleyway the slip of paper had drifted into. Unfortunately, a pack of angry street dogs had found her trespassing on their territory, and attacked. _The nerve of those dogs! Is this how they treat a lady?!_

Needless to say, Boji immediately howled her distress to Fang, and gave him the scent towards the alleyway. Boji only required an apology, but after finding out his mate was attacked, Fang probably wouldn't be satisfied with _just_ an 'I'm sorry'.

This was going to get messy…

As Boji limped towards her room, she passed the dollhouse and decided to peek inside. Bree and Skylar were sleeping, Skylar looking warm in her odd pajamas, but Bree looked awfully cold in a doll dress. Boji sighed, and headed over to a linen closet, pulled out a silky napkin, and draped it over the miniature girls. Eh, if Jenny and Jamie asked, Boji could always say the linen closet was full or something.

Boji then ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a few crackers, and dropped them off in the dollhouse kitchen. Skylar and Bree would probably be starving, having not ate human food all day.

With all that said and done, Boji grinned, headed upstairs, and prepared to write an alibi for whatever the heck Fang had done…

 **Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean these dresses are out of stock?!" yelled Oliver, at the shopkeeper.

Oliver had flown to a nearby Toys R' Us, and landed (or should he say, 'crashed') behind the store. He then entered, and found dolls that looked fairly similar to Skylar and Bree. However, the desired doll outfits, given the description, were immediately recognized and he was soon told those dresses were out of stock in…America.

"I'm sorry, son," said the nice lady. "There's really nothing I can do in a short time, I can, however, place an order for the dresses that can arrive by the end of the week."

"I don't have that kind of time!" shouted Oliver, pacing back and forth in front of customer service. Oliver wanted to just grab any old doll dress off the shelf, but he wasn't sure what was in the dollhouse and didn't want to alert Jamie and Jenny by the sudden appearance of new clothes (they might already be set off by the fraudulent new dolls).

"Well, the only places that sell those dresses are toy shops in London and Tokyo. The dollhouse you describe is an old model! We got rid of most of those old dollhouses to make room for doll palaces, Barbies and the like."

Oliver sighed. "Thanks anyway, I guess…"

Oliver left the store, head hung in disappointment. Suddenly, he realized something. Oliver could just fly overseas to London! Oliver didn't like the idea of flying over water, but he didn't really have a choice. Besides, Oliver would do anything for Skylar…a-and Bree too!

 **In the morning…**

Skylar and Bree fortunately woke up before the two J's (Jamie and Jenny) and found the snack in the kitchen. Then, they ran up to the bedroom, hid the 'new sheet' Boji had provided, and pretended like nothing had happened.

The two girls were surprised by the series of events that followed.

First of all, Fang burst through the door with bloody jaws, Boji beside him holding a slip of paper in her teeth. They were quickly followed by a dripping-wet Oliver, completely soaked to the bone. "Don't. Ask."

"I got the antidote!" cheered Boji.

"I got revenge!" cheered Fang.

"Fang, go clean yourself up," scolded Boji, disapprovingly. "We're supposed to be heroes, but you almost got us arrested!"

"You're not even human!" exclaimed Skylar, in confusion.

" _I know_ ," groaned Boji. "The cops said what Fang did was 'just too gruesome'."

Skylar shuddered, as Boji turned to start the process of making the antidote. Suddenly, Oliver started to snicker.

" _What_ Oliver?!"

"I can't help it!" chuckled Oliver. "Your voice is all high-pitched and squeaky! Did you know that?"

"Well, your voice sounds all deep and slow, so I kind of figured!" snapped Skylar.

"Don't get your pigtails in a bunch, he's not the only one who was thinking that!" defended Fang, earning an eye roll from Skylar.

"Will you four hush up?" asked Boji. "I've almost finished the antidote, using most of the leftovers from the original potion!"

Once Boji had finished, Oliver quickly scooped Bree into his left hand, and Skylar into his right. Boji doused the two girls in the antidote, and whimpered, fearfully, when nothing happened.

"I-It took a while for the potion to take effect at first," said Bree, trying to reassure herself everything would be alright.

Suddenly, the two girls started twitching slightly, and Boji grinned with joy at the transformation before her. "Might want to put them down, Oliver."

"Why?" asked Oliver, not noticing the twitching.

In a burst of light, Skylar and Bree (life size!) were in his arms. He held them, due to superstrength, but looked genuinely shocked. "Skylar! Bree!"

He quickly put the girls down, and Skylar immediately hugged him, causing him to blush. "Thanks for helping us, Oliver."

"I wanted to be heroic for you!"

"Why?"

"…No reason…"

Bree high-five/pawed Boji. "Thanks for finding the antidote."

"It's the least I could do," said Boji. "I guess some powers I made to be left undiscovered. Can you imagine what a villain would do if they harnessed my shrink power?"

"Get packaged and sold as a special-edition collectible?"

"Nah, that's what happens to prisoners."

Bree's mouth dropped open in shock and disgust. "I better warn Adam about his toys…"

Oliver quickly ran over to the dollhouse and placed the replacement dolls inside, dressed them up, and placed them in bed. "Whew! That was close!"

"Let's get upstairs before we get caught," said Skylar. "Dang it! My legs are still sore."

"Do you want me to carry you up?" offered Oliver.

"NO."

"Aww…" Oliver pouted, before laughing again.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's _really_ hard to take you seriously dressed like that." Oliver gestured to Skylar's dress, a human-sized version of the doll dress.

"You're not supposed to laugh! There's a reason I asked for your help, not Kaz's!" whined Skylar, before she was suddenly blinded by a flash.

Standing at the foot of the stairs was Chase and Kaz, practically rolling on the floor laughing. Kaz held his phone out, snapping nonstop pictures.

"KAZ!" shrieked Skylar, hiding behind Oliver.

"Too late!" chuckled Kaz, messing with his phone. Soon, he showed them his wallpaper, a collage of Bree and Skylar dressed as dolls, Oliver dressed as Skylar, and the picture Bree sent Kaz of Chase dressed like a baby. "You people are _freaks_."

Bree shoved Kaz aside, annoyed, and helped Skylar towards the stairs. As the girls were heading up, leaving the laughter behind, Skylar whispered to Bree. "Well, if we can survive a day as dolls together, then we can do anything!"

 **Well…that was a rollercoaster now wasn't it? Well, you have a taste of my messed up humor now! Well, I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, and I wanted to fit them in nicely. Tell me how I did! On the bright side, I have plenty of childhood experience with dolls, so you guys (hopefully) weren't like 'What the heck is she talking about?' (Like so many other people I've engaged in conversation with.) Well, I hope you enjoyed, unfortunately my next one shot will probably be a bit less humorous (if you don't like that stuff). Bye for now!**


End file.
